


Das Vaaky

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Baahubali fics [11]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: 10 Sentence Collection, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Ten sentences on Sivagami and Devasena.





	Das Vaaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



**Always a Different Profession AU**

The summons to the Crown Princess of Kuntala is not to become the Crown Prince of Mahishmati’s wife, but the Queen Mother’s protegee, and it is not until Devasena stands before the Rajmata herself and shivers before her gaze that she realizes perhaps there was something more than mentorly in Sivagami Devi’s intentions. **  
**

**Before the Beginning**

For all that Devasena loves her brother, Jayavarma is only eight years older than her; at times, she wistfully imagines what might be if the famed Rajmata Sivagami Devi of Mahishmati, far to the north, adopted her too. **  
**

**Bodyswap**

Nights alongside the river are chilly, and Sivagami and Devasena take turns keeping the fire going and sleeping with baby Mahendra snuggled into their side. **  
**

**Curse**

Sivagami is there beside Devasena as she walks the fiery path she did twenty-six years prior, and there when Devasena’s fiery curse finally takes effect. **  
**

**Darkest Timeline**

Sivagami and Devasena share a private eye roll while Baahu panics about what his child being born on the same day as a solar eclipse could mean. **  
**

**Fall**

Sivagami wonders if Devasena finds as much comfort in the all-consuming thundering and the spray of the cascades as does she. **  
**

[ **Floriography** ](http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm#anchorl)

Devasena paddles while Sivagami holds Mahendra, her mind too awhirl with grief to do anything productive; her reverie is broken only when Devasena jolts, nearly tipping the raft over, and Sivagami starts around to see an arrow blooming from her daughter-in-law’s arm.

**Play**

“I have,” Sivagami says, face rock-smooth to an apoplectic Bijjala, “absolutely _no_ idea why all of your wines have suddenly transformed into Kuntalan vintages.” **  
**

**Role Reversal**

Sivagami could think of no better woman to hand over the mantle of Queen and Rajmata than the Yuvarani Devasena of Kuntala. **  
**

**Space**

Baahu might not share any blood with the mother who raised him, Devasena notes, but he is clearly her son, right down to the inflections, pauses, and rhythms of their speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means “10 sentences” in Hindi. Originally posted on Tumblr. Yes, in the first one, it’s meant to be romantic, with a throwback to Sivagami’s reaction to Devasena’s portrait. Sentence #8 is a nod to Avani’s headcanon about Sivagami messing with Bijjala’s wine store.


End file.
